Unbelievable
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: When Keely's fiance begins hitting out, who will be the one to save her from falling? Rated T because of domestic violence...although it's not that detailed, because I don't want to write many scenes like that...15TH CHAPTER UP!
1. Dean

**_I wish you didn't love me _**

**_I wish you'd make this easy _**

**_It was love that caught me _**

**_Now it's fear that keeps me with you_**

It's been 5 years since Phil left. 5 long years, full of regret, and tears.

At first I couldn't stand it. I sat in my room, and cried, day and night. And when mom did decide that I had to be sent back to school, I spent as much time in the girl's toilets as I could, just crying. Everyone was sympathetic, but behind my back there were whispers. Whispers saying that I was pathetic, and stupid, and that I should just get over Phil. But I couldn't. It wasn't that easy.

And then I met Dean. He was great. To begin with.

We had fun. We were almost complete opposites, but it didn't matter. He was different from Phil. And that was the best part.

Then he started getting mad, and hitting out. Usually on my face, and arms. Then he would apologise sweetly, and even though, I knew he would do it again, I forgave him. Because if he left, I'd be all alone. And I'm afraid to be all alone. Loneliness means more time to think of Phil. And more time to think of Phil, means more crying, and even more pain than Dean causes me.

I've grown accustomed to wearing long-sleeved jumpers to hide the bruises on my arms, and make-up covers the worst of the wounds on my face. I hide behind a mask when I go out. Nobody knows the real me. Only Phil ever will.

Which is why it surprised me when Dean proposed. He was always telling me how useless I was, and that I was stupid, and worthless. So when he proposed, I didn't know what to say.

But I said yes anyway.

Because if Dean doesn't get his answer, then he'll hit me.

And if I say no, he'll leave.

And then I'll be all alone. And I don't want to be all alone again.

* * *

**It will get less depressing...;-)**


	2. The battle with his brain

**_I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you_**

Keely sat at her desk, and finished reading out the news. Her make-up was perfectly done, and her clothes were in style, but her face made her look older than she was. The shadows under her eyes gave her away; a sad girl, who wanted to be anywhere but where she was.

Then she got up, and the intense heat of the fluorescent lights stopped. She smiled as the crew came up to congratulate her on another job well done, but it was only in politeness; she didn't want to smile. She hurt too much.

Dean had gotten really mad that night. She had been pouring him a drink, and the carton had slipped, and the drink had gone all over the floor. Dean had began to rave and rant about her not even being able to hold a bottle, and how useless she was. And then he had hit her.

It had ended how it usually ended. Dean going out, leaving Keely cowering, tears streaming down her cheeks on the floor.

And that was how it always went.

And then she'd go to work, and pretend it had never happened. And in her mind it hadn't.

She played those imaginary games that little kids played, the ones were you get to choose everything that happens in your life. And in those, Phil had never gone back, and she had just agreed to marry him. That was what she had wanted her life to turn out like, ever since she had met Phil. Unfortunately, life didn't think much of those plans.

She wanted to sit next to Phil, and forget about Dean.

Forget about it all.

Just forget…

* * *

Phil Diffy sat in his kitchen in 2123, the Giggle sitting beside him. He kept throwing furtive glances over at it, knowing what he wanted to do, but also that he shouldn't do it.

For him it had only been a day since he had left Pickford, but for Keely it had been 100 years.

_You can't pick it up. If you pick it up and look, you'll regret it, because you'll just begin to miss her even more than you do now. You'll regret it instantly. And it would be disrespecting her privacy. Maybe she doesn't want you looking at her life. _

He shook his head, and went back to the page of math problems he had been given for homework. School in 2123, they were even stricter with homework back in 2006. But then he looked back over at the Giggle. It was sitting there, as if waiting for him to pick it up.

_On the other hand, she's not alive. She won't know. And you know you want to. You know you want to pick up the Giggle, and find out what happened to her. You loved her, you just never told her before you left. Who knows what could have happened to her? You have so many unanswered questions, and this is a way to answer them!_

Now he was still confused. Should he?

_Do it!_

Maybe he shouldn't…

_Don't do it…_

But he wanted to.

_Do it!_

But what if he didn't like what he saw?

_Don't do it!_

Making his decision, he put down his pencil, and put the Giggle on his head.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, it took a while to perfect this chapter. And it's still not perfect, but it'll do!**


	3. What the Giggle holds

**_When I'm with you_**

**_You try to break me _**

_**Try to hate me**_

_**So you can fall out of love**_

Phil begun watching her life after he had left. Immediately after.

He only meant to watch for a few minutes.

But minutes slowly turned into hours.

He skipped three years, and then began to watch her reporting the news. Five years after he had left. Her wedding ring was in place. Or was in an engagement ring? But she seemed to have picked up the pieces, and he was happy for her.

But there was something in her eyes. Something that he had never seen before. Pain, and anguish. And he wanted to know why she was hurting so much.

"Keely Teslow's fiancé," he commanded the Giggle to show him.

_A man with blonde hair, and green eyes was trying to wrestle out of the arms of a police officer. "I'm innocent! I don't hit my girlfriend! I don't hit her!"_

"_Sir. If you don't hit her then how does she have all of these bruises?" The police officer asked. _

_The man, who looked remarkably like Tanner, kept screaming. "She's clumsy. She falls over all the time! Tell them Keely!"_

_Keely just shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't manipulate me into saying what you want me to say. And I hope you get a really long sentence."_

"_You!" The man said, spitting at a man standing next to Keely. "This is all your fault. And I'll be back to get you. I'll be back!"_

_The man was pushed into a police car, and then the car drove away. Keely buried her head into the man standing next to her. _

"_It's over Keels. It's okay," The man whispered as the crowds around them dispersed. _

It was then that Phil recognised the man standing next to Keely.

It was him.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil leaving you with all these cliffhangers. So sue me. **

**It's a weekend, I'll have at least one more chapter up. Maybe two, maybe even three. But that's only if you're really good and you review!**


	4. Memories

**_You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you_**

Phil didn't know what to do.

The person in the video, was at least 5 years older than his self now. Which meant that he had either been back in that century for 5 years, which wasn't possible, or he had used the New Ager.

And what about the laws? The thanks-to-the-Diffy's law. Time machines were no longer usable. In fact, all of the time machines ever made had been taken by the government. Which left Phil wondering how he even got back.

It wasn't that he didn't want to return. It's just he had no idea how to do it.

But he must have found a way.

Unless the Giggle was wrong.

But the Giggle was never wrong.

* * *

Keely sat at the kitchen table in the house that she shared with Dean. Luckily he wasn't home yet, but just in case he came early, dinner had been prepared, and everything was ready. She didn't want him to get angry.

She looked down at her arms, at the bruises all over them. It hurt to move them. It hurt to do anything. But she was used to the pain.

Keely looked around. Everything was perfect, and now she had nothing to do. So she went upstairs, and dug out a box. A shoebox, that Dean would never find. She opened the lid carefully, and took out a few pictures.

Phil and her. Her and Phil.

In one she was sitting on his back, and they were both laughing at something stupid. The Keely that stood looking at the picture, had forgotten how to laugh.

Another had her and Phil, both sitting at their desks, their heads together. That one had gone in the yearbook. But she had thrown out all of her yearbooks; Dean had forced her to.

The last one she looked at was the one Barb had taken of her and Phil at the Ladies Choice Dance. If only she had told him how she felt right then. Maybe he wouldn't have left. Maybe she would have been sitting, engaged to Phil instead of Dean.

She heard footsteps outside, and quickly shoved the box away. She couldn't have Dean find it, and get jealous. He would rip each memory in half, making her watch, and then he would hit her. And she didn't know which one would hurt the most.

Running downstairs, she stirred the dinner one last time, and was putting it onto a plate, when he came in. She knew right away that he was angry. And she knew not to do anything to set him off. Because if he did…

"Hey!" Keely said, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. "I made your favourite. Spaghetti!"

Dean took no notice, and flung his bag down, onto Keely's foot. She winced with pain, but didn't make a sound. He grabbed the plate off her and began to eat.

"So…how was your day?" Keely asked, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

Dean exploded. "How was my day? Well, my boss told me I was rubbish, I missed lunch, and then I have to come home to my fiancé asking me stupid questions!"

Keely backed away, knowing what was coming next.

"And you know why you ask stupid questions?" Dean shouted, and threw his plate against the wall. "It's because you ARE stupid, and worthless, and I don't know why I'm marrying you!"

Keely knew she shouldn't, but the words cam out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Well why did you ask me then?"

"Because you would be nowhere without me. Nowhere," Dean said, and then hit Keely once, and stalked out.

She waited until the door slammed and locked, before she shed a tear. A tear of regret, misery and hope.

**It will get less depressing. I promise!**


	5. What do I do?

**_It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do_**

Keely walked into work the next morning.

"Keely!" A familiar face greeted her.

Keely couldn't believe her eyes. "No way! I haven't seen you since the day you left!"

"I know," The person smiled. "I'm so sorry!"

Keely hugged her old friend. "Don't be. It's great to see you Via."

Via held Keely at arms length, and looked at her. "Why is your face half purple?"

"What?" Keely said, her heart thudding.

Via squinted at her. "Keely, you're wearing shovel loads of make-up. But I can see right through that. One side of your face is darker than the other, even if it is with your make up on."

"No it's not!" Keely demanded. If Dean found out she had told anyone she would be worse off than she was now.

Via looked at her for a while longer, but then shook her head. "When you want to talk about it, just remember I'm here."

Keely nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." But she knew that she never would tell her.

* * *

Phil was sitting at the kitchen table, wondering what to do.

"Mom! Dad! Phil's cracked! I told you he would!" Pim yelled, as she looked at her brother sitting, his head in his hands.

Both Barb and Lloyd came rushing through. "Phil?"

"I just looked at Keely's life. In the Giggle," Phil murmured, still looking at the table.

Lloyd patted his son on the back. "And she lived without you?"

"I don't know how long she would have lived without me," Phil said.

Barb was confused. "What?"

"The Giggle, mom. It showed me that Keely's fiancé, well he's hitting her. He's hurting her mom. And it showed me a video clip. And I was there mom. Dean accused me of being the reason he got locked away. And if it was my doing, then surely I have to go back? Because if I don't then he could kill her. He could kill her mom. But I can't go back. Mom, what am I supposed to do?" Phil said.

Lloyd was angry. "You looked her up in the Giggle?"

"I had to Dad! I figured it wouldn't matter, as we were already back here. I just wanted to see that she had the best life possible!" Phil protested.

Barb hugged her son. "So, you saw yourself?"

"Yeah. But I was about 5 years older than I am now," Phil said. "I don't get this mom. Leaving Keely was the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. And now apparently I go back, and save her. But I don't know what will happen if I don't go an save her. What if me not going back kills her mom?"

Barb just hugged him.

"What do I do?" Phil whispered. "Mom, what do I do?"


	6. Alone and afraid

**_That keeps me coming back to you_**

_**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**_

_**Now I'm standing on my own**_

_**Alone**_

Keely stood in her kitchen.

They had just had another row, but this time she had ended up being cut. Badly. Her arm was bleeding, and it just kept bleeding. She hoped she hadn't cut an artery, because them she would have to visit the hospital, and then Dean would hurt her. More than he already did.

He could even kill her.

Keely almost fell against the side of the cupboards as the reality sunk in. Dean had just stabbed her. Well, near enough. If he carried on doing this, then she could die. She could be killed.

She knew she had to escape, but she was afraid.

Not of being alone, as she expected. Now Via was back, she wouldn't be totally alone.

She was afraid of Dean tracking her down. Afraid that he'd come after her. That he'd kill her.

She was trapped. Whether she left, or not.

* * *

Phil knew the he should leave it. He should hope that someone else would look after her. Stop him hurting her.

But deep down he knew that nobody would. Because the Giggle had told him that he was there, and the Giggle never lied.

* * *

His mother watched him through the hole in the wall. It wasn't a usual thing, for her to spy on her children, but they were both going through a tough time. They had moved centuries in time, and now this whole business with Keely… She knew that his future was supposed to be in 2006. The Giggle had confirmed that, but they had known ever since they landed there. It was something about that century. Keely lived there, and he was happier than he ever had been in the future.

And she knew that no matter what the laws were, she had to take him home. Not just for Keely's sake, but for her son's sake as well. Because without Keely he was alone.

**Next chapter will involve Phil, getting near home...or maybe I'll make it so he is at home. But it all doesn't go as planned...**


	7. Letter on the wall

**_I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me  
You try to hold me_**

Phil sat in the time machine. His mother had told him to wait out here for her, but she had been hours. He needed to sleep. He had to decide what to do.

Looking around the time machine, he stopped when he saw a note on the wall of the RV. Walking over warily, he picked it up.

_Phil,_

_I know this may not be what you want to hear, but I think that you should go back to Keely. Unfortunately we looked it up in the Giggle, and we aren't in 2011. We left then. Me, your father and Pim didn't return that year. We didn't want to look up any more of our future, so whether we return after this year is unknown. You go back though. You are there for Keely when she needs it most, and we don't want to stop you from being with the one you love. All our money from 2006 is under the first seat in the time machine, and you can use it until or if you move in with Keely. The New-Ager, to make you the age you would be then, is in the box your father put all of the future gadgets in, but I took the lock off. Do whatever makes you happy Phil. _

_All my love_

_Your mother, both in 2123 and 2011._

And, as one tear escaped his eye, he knew his mother was right. He had to save, and stay with Keely. Even if that meant leaving his family in the future.

* * *

Keely walked into her house, and was surprised to see Dean's car in the driveway. She let herself in, and put her coat up.

"Keely," Dean said looking melancholy.

Keely opened the fridge, and got out the stuff she had decided to make for dinner. "Yes?"

"You told her, didn't you?" Dean said.

"Who?" Keely asked, confused. She hadn't told anyone.

Dean slapped her, suddenly and hard. "The brunette bimbo, who came up to me, and asked me what I did to you. You told her that I hit you, didn't I?"

"No! She must have guessed. I would never tell anyone!" Keely cried.

He hit her again, and then sneered. "You'd better not. Because then I'll kill you. I will."

And then he left Keely, sobbing in the kitchen. And this time, she knew he meant it.

**More updates soon, I totally promise. I'm just posting this before dinner, because I'm in a rush...lol.  
**


	8. Mrs Teslow

**_Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours_**

The 20 year old Phil Diffy got out of the time machine and ran to the house he had visited so often, when he lived in that century. He knocked on the door, and prepared himself to meet Mrs. Teslow for the first time in 5 years. Or so his mind thought. For him it had only been a few days.

A much older looking Many Teslow opened the door, and gasped, upon seeing the person stood there. "Phil?"

"It's me Mrs. Teslow!" Phil smiled. "I moved back here this morning."

Mrs Teslow pulled the boy she had seen so much when he was a teenager, into a huge hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Thanks Mrs. Teslow. I was actually hoping…" Phil began.

"To see Keely?" Mrs Teslow finished, knowingly.

Phil nodded. "Thanks Mrs Teslow."

"Well, she'll be at work right now, so I'll give you the address at her work place," Mandy said, and tried to find a bit of paper.

Phil smiled. "So…did she get to become a broadcaster?"

"Yes. I'm so proud of my muffin cake. She's on the news every day. Their most treasured announcer. I do wish she'd stop wearing those hideous polo-neck tops though. They just don't suit her," Mrs. Teslow smiled. "Oh, and Phil…she's getting married!"

Phil sighed. He knew that he'd hear this, but it still hurt.

"Are you okay with that Phillip?" Mandy asked, pausing to look at him for a second.

Phil nodded again. "I just want her to be happy. And if she is with him, then that's okay."

Mandy handed him the address, and hugged him once more. "It's been great to see you again Phil. And at just the right time. Can you keep a secret Phil?"

"Yes," Phil said.

Mandy leaned forward. "I always thought you and Keely would make a good couple. And I don't trust that Dean fellow. He dominates Keely entirely. She's not the same. I don't know what she's not telling me, but there's something. And I'm glad your back. She might open up to you. She just might…"

* * *

Keely finished her news report, and walked off the set. She sat in her dressing room, and just cried. Why was her life like this? Why was it so horrible? Why did Phil have to leave? Why did Dean have to walk in? Why? Why? Why?

"Why does God hate me?" Keely whispered to herself.

"He doesn't. It's impossible to hate you. Nobody could do it," A familiar voice behind Keely said, making her jump.

Keely sighed. "I've told you before, can you please just…" And then she saw his face. "Phil!"

**I just looked back and realised how short these chapters are, and I'll try to make them longer! See, it's getting less depressing...it might reverse itself though. Depends how I feel when I'm writing the next chapter!**


	9. Mixed reactions

**Sultan Peppershaker -** I know! No depression! I was feeling ecstatically happy when I wrote that chapter, for the first time in a week or so. I guess it showed! And I love your one-shots, and I never really notice the length of your chapters in your stories, but that's just me. My mum says that I could never be one of those scientists who examine things for DNA, because my eye for detail is blind. Now I'm just rambling, so I'll shut up.  
****

**clg -** your wait is over! Here it is!

**alotlikelove -** laugh! Definitely laugh, because crying takes up more muscles that laughing, so go with the laughing approach. That's what I'd do anyway…

**kate-loves-potf -** a longer chapter now! Yay for me! Glad u like it!

**Pheely101 -** there might not be much Pheely in this chapter, but how could I kill the Pheeliness?

**ilovepheely -** Yay! New chapter! This is one of my favourite chapters, even if it is a bit depressing. The next one will be a bit depressing, but the one after that should be EXCELLENT! If I say so myself…which I do, so…

**be234therz -** thankies! I didn't know whether to make it a really depressing story and have him decide not to come back, but how could I do that to Phil, Keely or Pheely lovers everywhere?

**So, here it is…lol. **

_**You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure**_

"Phil…" Keely said, staring into the eyes of the boy that had left her five years ago. She blinked once, just to be sure that this wasn't just a figment of her imagination. She had envisioned this moment a thousand times, but had never once believed it could have happened.

"I've missed you Keels," Phil said, and hugged her, trying to be careful. If Dean was hurting her, it was most likely around her arms. "Are you okay?"

Keely looked at him. "Am I okay? That's the first thing you ask after five years of being away? What sort of question is that?"

"Um…an are-you-okay sort of question?" Phil said, confused.

Keely laughed, the only proper laugh she had done since she first met Dean, and hugged him again. "I'm fine."

"You look great. Like you did in the Giggle, but better," Phil said, relieved that she didn't look as weak in real life, than she did on that day that he had seen in the Giggle.

Keely, presuming he was talking about the time that had looked in the Giggle when they were in high school. "Yeah. You look great…"

"But why all the long-sleeved tops?" Phil said. "I mean, you never wore long sleeved tops in high school, unless it was freezing."

Keely looked away. "I've changed."

"Yeah. I know," Phil said. "Keels…I know…"

Keely looked at him. "You know what?"

"I know about Dean. And what he's doing to you…" Phil said, and guided her back to the chair.

"He's not doing anything!" Keely said. If Dean found out that somebody knew, no matter how many times she tried to protest her innocence, it wouldn't work.

Phil grabbed her arm, and before she could snatch it away, pulled up her sleeve, carefully, and looked at the glowing purple bruises across her wrist. "Keely…you can't pretend he's not doing anything to you. These bruises aren't something you get walking into things."

"Fine. He hits me. But only when he's angry. He doesn't mean it," Keely said, and pulled her arm back.

Phil rolled his eyes. "And I suppose he comes home and apologies sweetly afterwards. Keely, your face is half-purple. And I saw him stab you. In the Giggle…"

"You watched me?" Keely cried. "You intruded into my life? You looked at that stupid thing, and saw my life? What if I didn't want you to see it? What if it was private? Once you've left you're not supposed to see how people are getting on. It's called wondering. You wonder, but you never really know. That's what I've had to do."

Phil looked down. "I tried not to. But I'm glad I did, because it gave me an excuse to come back to you."

"So, once you've acted the hero, you're going to go back, and leave me again, are you?" Keely sobbed. Her make-up was running by now, and the bruises that had been so carefully covered, were no longer hidden.

Phil shook his head. "No. I needed an excuse to come and see you. I had to come back. I knew that I had to. But mum and dad wouldn't let me without a reason. A reason other than you. They couldn't see how important you were to me. But then, I looked. And tried not to. I really did. But this voice in my head told me I had to. And I did. And I saw him, and you. And then I saw me. I knew, right then, that I had to have come back. I must have. And mum and dad saw that too. So, here I am. Back in the 21st century."

"Well, for all I care, you could be in the 22nd," Keely said, and ran out of the room in tears.

* * *

**I am so sorry it went back to depressing. I haven't planned this story at all, so I just let it flow out. This is what came out of an hour or two at the computer. It WILL get less depressing. Oh, plus I had loads of time, so I reviewed my reviews! Only the ones for the 8th chapter though (I do have more of a social life than that). So if you've reviewed, but not for the 8th chapter, I have read it, but I just haven't replied…lol. Well anyway, as soon as I have the chance, I'll type some more. **


	10. Somewhere Only We Know

Pheely101: Thanks for your review! Here's your next chapter! 

alotlikelove: Well, I hope you laugh after this one, because it's a bit better…not much, but a bit…

be234therz: And, it's all uphill from here! Everything now, will have some qualities of a less depressing story! Yay! And you did spell it right. I get like that sometimes. I write some words, and then I think that I've spelt it wrong, but it turns out I haven't. The English language is like that…plain weird.

ilovepheely: I'm hyper everyday! Go us! Here it is! Stopping exclamation marks!now.

cobraj899: I write long reviews as well, it's just I write and then I can't stop, and I get annoying, so I have to stop. Like now, for instance. So I have to stop. Oh, btw, enjoy!

WriTeRgRl412: Short and effective review! Here is your update! Hope you like it.

BrOwnEyedcutie112092: You expressed how much you loved this in your review. So here's another chapter for you to love!

clg: Most of it will be revealed in this chapter…I think. Man, not I've got to go and re-read it, to make sure it's right…reads work Okay, well, some of it is revealed in this chapter. You find out her reaction straight after he leaves.

Sultan Peppershaker: I know! I'd hate it if I went all the way (maybe not as far as from 100 years in the future, but whatever) to my best friends house, and then she/he just runs away. That would be totally crushing. But you find out more in this chapter. I hope you like it!

_**It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone**_

Keely sat wondering why she had done it. Ran out. He had only been trying to help. He had been trying to protect her, just like he had tried to do every single day until he had left. But she had shoved it away. And she wished she hadn't.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to talk. Tell him about it. And maybe, maybe he would have a plan. To rid her of this pain. And she wanted the bruises to fade away.

"_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_," she sung softly.

Then she ran back into the empty room that she had run out of, picked up her bag and her jacket, and walked silently out of the door.

* * *

Phil walked down the street. "I could have handled that better."

He sighed. He hadn't meant to make her upset. He thought that she would just be happy. He hadn't thought of the complications.

She had denied it at first. That meant he was most probably threatening her.

And the bruises on her arm were all different colours. He does it regularly.

And the stabbing…

He was up against something big. Something that obviously didn't care about Keely, or her life.

Keely bruised easily. If you said something even the slightest bit insulting, then she would curl up and not talk to you for the rest of the day. So somebody hitting her would unleash pain even worse than that. Phil reckoned solitude. Socially as well as inside.

This was awful. The Keely he knew was gone, and in her place was a shell. A shell, that was convinced she was useless and worthless, when she was the exact opposite. She wasn't useless. She was the leading broadcaster. And worthless? Well she was worth everything in the world to Phil.

It didn't make sense. Why would Keely get involved with a guy like that?

It wasn't like Keely. Wasn't like her at all…

So what was she like?

* * *

Keely sat under the tree and just sung. Sung many songs that she had loved when Phil had been with her. Sitting under this very tree with her. Unlike Dean, he didn't object to her singing.

Dean said it was stupid, and that she couldn't do it.

Phil had saved her. He had helped her conquer her stage fright. And he had said she was amazing.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?" _Keely sung, while she picked the flowers around her.

"Hey," A voice behind her said.

Keely got up and wrapped her arms around Phil. "I'm so sorry…I just, got really mad. I don't know why."

"It's okay. I know I shouldn't have looked. As soon as I did, I wished that I could go back and change it all," Phil said, still hugging her.

"Phil. I don't want to marry him. What can I do though? He'll hurt me. He'll hit me. He said he'd kill me if I ever left. What can I do?" Keely sobbed into Phil's shoulder.

Phil just held onto her, and tried to comfort her. "It'll be alright. I'm here now. It'll all be fine."

He didn't let on, how nervous he was.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me?_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? _

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

**Somewhere Only We Know - Keane**

**Again, another flow-out-of-my-head chapter…lol. And another set of review replies. Cool! **


	11. Her world went black

**_You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see_**

Keely lay in her bed, hoping that Phil could make his promise come true. He promised that she'd be okay. That he'd protect her.

She heard Dean enter the house, and slam the door violently. She gulped. He was in a bad mood. Which was never good.

She curled up tight in the covers as she heard him crashing up the stairs. "Keely!"

"Yes?" She called and stood up, trying not to let on how afraid she was. If she gave him the slightest inclination that someone knew about what he did to her, Phil wouldn't be able to protect her from what was to follow.

He walked in, and on his face was an expression that could melt metal. "Where's my dinner?"

"Um…it's midnight," Keely said, meekly.

Dean tilted his head on one side. "Did I ask what time it was?"

"No…" Keely whispered.

He pulled his arm back, and Keely bared herself for the impact. "So don't tell me what the time is. I asked where my dinner was. Now answer the question."

Keely opened one eye. "Um…I'll just go and make it."

"No. Don't bother. If you couldn't be bothered to make your fiancé dinner, you need to be taught a lesson. And I just have time to teach you that lesson," Dean said, coming forward, edging slowly towards Keely.

"But…" Keely said, backing away. "Where are you going?"

Dean sneered. "None of your business. It's not like you'll be able to come with me, is it?"

"Why not?" Keely asked as her back hit the wall.

He just laughed, pulled back his fist…

And then the world went black.

* * *

"Keely!" Phil called as he ran round the street that he had dropped her off at. He had driven her to her house, but she had declined the invitation of some company. Just in case he came back. But now, in the dark, all the houses looked the same, and he couldn't remember which house was hers.

She had promised him that she would call. As soon as Dean had gone to bed. But now it was two' o'clock in the morning, and Phil didn't think that Dean would still be up. Not according to the Giggle's calculations of how much alcohol he consumed each night. So that meant one thing. He had hurt her. Badly. But until Phil saw her, he wasn't sure how bad.

The police had just told him that she had forgotten to call. But that wasn't like Keely. She wouldn't forget to call. She spent hours on the phone to him five years ago. She wouldn't make him worry by not ringing him. Not even leaving a message.

He ran up the path to a house that had a light on. A man answered, and he looked like he was just about to go to bed.

"Hi. Um…I'm looking for the house that Keely Teslow lives in. I think she lives with her fiance. It's urgent," Phil said.

The man looked confused, but after looking Phil straight in the eye, and obviously deciding that he wasn't a criminal, he pointed at a house that was about two houses along.

"Thanks. Sorry to disturb you," Phil cried, and ran to the house that the man had pointed out.

He ran up the pathway, and pounded on the door. "Keely! Keely, are you alright? Keels, answer the door! It's me! Phil!"

Neighbours around, looked out of their windows, but Phil paid no notice. Nobody was answering the door, but there was a light on in the window. Keely's car was in the driveway. "Keely! I'm coming in Keels!"

He pulled out the Wizrd, and concealing it from the prying eyes all around him, pressed a button that disabled the lock. "Keely!"

He ran through all the rooms in the house. Nothing. Nobody there.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran into the bathroom, and then his eyes hovered on the bedroom door which was closed.

He ran over to it, and slowly opened it, hoping that he wouldn't see what he most feared.

But he did.

**Another evil cliff-hanger, but the next chapter will also be up today. Hope you like it. The next one will be totally less depressing. Although I think all of the chapters will have been less depressing than this one! **


	12. Protecting Me

**_But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on_**

Keely lay, unconscious on the floor next to the wall. A bruise was forming on her forehead.

"Keely!" Phil cried, and ran to make sure she was breathing. "Keels, please be okay. I'm here. I'll help you. Keely…"

He grabbed his cell phone, and dialled 911.

"Hello. Which service do you require? Ambulance, police or fire service?" The operator asked in a calm voice.

Phil thought for a second. "Ambulance please. And you might want to send a police car."

"I'll put you through to the ambulance service," the operator said, and then another voice spoke. "Hello?"

Phil sighed. "Hi. Um…my friend. She's been beaten up. By her fiancé. She's unconscious, but I think she's still breathing. I mean, she had a pulse and her chest keeps going up and down."

"Can you tell me where you are sir?" The voice asked, eerily calm.

Phil racked his brains. "Well, I'm at Redgrove Close. I don't know what number. I haven't seen her for years, and I only just met up with her again today. It's the one with the red car out front."

"Okay, sir. We'll be there in about five minutes. Make sure she keeps breathing. What's her name?" The person asked.

"Keely. Keely Teslow. She'll be alright, won't she?" Phil said.

The voice sounded warm now. "Keep your fingers crossed. The fact that she's breathing is a very good sign."

Phil hung up, and then took of his coat and wrapped it round Keely, who was growing cold. "Come on Keely. You're going to be alright. Do you remember? I'm going to protect you. No matter what."

He remembered Keely singing, and smiled. It wasn't the time for smiling, but memories brought back so much.

"You're, always there for me, when I need you most, day and night, you're by my side, protecting me," Phil sung softly, as he, sat, Keely's head on his lap, waiting for help to arrive. If only Dean didn't arrive beforehand.

"Hello?" A friendly voice downstairs caused Phil to stop singing for a moment.

Phil sighed with relief. "We're up here! She's up here! Keely, it'll be alright. Help is here now."

After filling the paramedics in on what he had found, he stood back, as they put a mask on Keely's face.

"What's that for?" Phil asked, panicking.

The woman, looked up at him, and smiled. "It's to help her breathing. She looks fine. We're going to have to take her in though."

"Okay. Just as long as she's safe," Phil said, relieved.

The paramedic looked at him. "I'm guessing you're the person who made the call."

Phil could only nod.

"So, do you know what happened?" The paramedic asked.

Phil swallowed. "Yes. Her fiancé. He hurts her. He hits her. I met up with her for the first time in five years again today. I had to go away. We were best friends before I went though. Maybe even something more. Or we could have been. If I hadn't had to move. But then today, I came back. As soon as I saw her I knew that something was wrong. I could just tell. But she told me it was nothing. Then I saw that on her face, she had a bruise. So I asked her. And she told me. It all. She didn't want to at first. But eventually she did. And then I left her here. She said she didn't want me to tell anyone, but I promised myself that if it got any worse, I'd tell. I would have had to. And then, she promised to call me. As soon as her fiancé had gone to bed, or gone out. And she never did. So I came here, and the door was open, and I came up here, and she was just lying here. On the floor. I thought she was dead."

The paramedics took Keely out, and put her into the ambulance. Phil followed her, but hesitated outside the ambulance.

"Well, are you coming, or not?" The paramedic who wasn't driving asked.

Phil didn't need to think twice, and so he climbed into the ambulance, not caring that the residents of Redgrove Close were watching his every move.

He took Keely's hand as the ambulance began to move. "And when it's my turn, to help you out, I'll gladly lift you up, without a doubt, whenever, wherever, you'll protect me, no matter what…"

"What are you singing?" The woman asked.

Phil looked over at Keely. "She wrote it. In high school. She conquered her stage-fright. Apparently thanks to me. And then she dedicated the song to me, just before she came third in the competition. She was amazing."

"You were amazing tonight. Helping your best friend that you haven't seen in years," The paramedic came and sat next to him. "Keep singing. She might recognise it."

Phil smiled weakly. "You'll hold me tight, with all your might, and you'll never let, let me go, whoa…"

"Protecting me…" A weak voice came from the stretcher. "Phil?"

"Keely!" Phil cried, and his heart soared as Keely's eyes slowly flickered open.

Keely winced at the light. "Phil…Dean…he hit me…"

"I know Keels, but he's not going to get you anymore. The police are examining everything in your house right now. He's going to go to prison Keely. And you won't have to worry," Phil said.

Keely smiled as Phil took her hand and promised. "Thank you, Phil. For protecting me."

**Hardly any more depressing-ness...i think. The story should be finished in about 3-4 more chapters...**


	13. Under Arrest

**_And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears_**

"Keely?" Phil walked into the cubicle that Keely had been put in. "Are you okay?"

Keely nodded. "Well, apart from the obvious."

"You can't let him get away with this," Phil said, sitting on the end of the bed. "He knocked you unconscious."

Keely's face became contorted with pain. "But he said he'll kill me."

"He won't. I'll protect you," Phil took her hand.

Keely took a deep breath, and nodded, as a man rushed into the cubicle. Seeing Phil and Keely's hands entwined, his face went red.

Keely gasped, and pulled her hand out of Phil's. "Dean…"

"What were your hands doing together?" Dean growled.

Phil got up, and extended his hand. He hated this man with all of his heart, but punching him wouldn't solve anything. "You must be Dean."

"Yeah. And you are?" Dean asked, not taking Phil's hand.

Phil put his hand back in his pocket. "I'm Keely's best friend from high school. Phil. Phil Diffy."

"Well Phil Diffy, you can leave now. Keely's fiance is going to look after her now," Dean said. But Phil noticed the flash of malice in his eyes as he swivelled his gaze to look at Keely. He obviously was going to make her pay for being in the hospital.

"Well actually, I thought I could stay. And catch up with Keely. If that's okay with her," Phil looked expectantly at Keely.

Keely nodded. "Yeah. That would be good."

"No. It wouldn't be good," Dean said, and gritted his teeth.

Phil shrugged. "Well, there's no point in you staying. I mean, the police will be here in a minute."

"The…the police?" Dean said, not stuttering because he was afraid, but more the fact that he was so angry.

Phil nodded. He couldn't believe how cool he was acting. "Yeah. They want to find out how Keely became unconscious on the floor. I'd say you were the main suspect really."

Dean turned and glared at Keely. "You told them!" He ran over to her, and began to shake her.

Phil ran, and pulled him off her. "If you have a problem, I'd advise you take it out on someone your own size. Keely doesn't deserve this. She's not useless. You're just making her feel useless, because you want someone to be worse than you. Well, here's a newsflash. There is nobody worse than you. You're a useless piece of dirt. So I'd advise you get out. Before Keely starts fighting back."

Dean scoffed. "Keely's too weak to fight back."

Phil stepped back. It was Keely's turn to fight.

"Look. You've made me feel worse than anything. The first few years were great. And then you turned into a monster. So you can just go. And stay out, because I don't want to see you, or your stupid friends ever again. And if I do, well then, you'll be totally sorry. Because I'm not afraid," Keely yelled.

Dean laughed. It was the sort of laugh that gave you chills. Then he slapped Keely, square on the face. "They'll never accuse me of hurting you. You would never say that to a court. You're too afraid."

"She won't need to say it to a court," Phil said, and when both Dean and Keely looked round, they saw two policemen standing either side of him. "Providing that they saw you hit her just then, of course."

"Sir, you'll have to come with us," the first policeman said, and took his handcuffs out. Fastening them firmly round Dean's wrists, he smiled at Keely. "I hope this load doesn't ruin your life, miss."

Keely looked at Phil, and smiled. "Somehow, I don't think he will."

"I'm innocent! I don't hit my girlfriend! I don't hit her!" Dean cried, as the police officers took him out into the hallway between the cubicles. Patients and nurses were watching from their curtains by now, and Keely had got up and was standing next to Phil.

"Sir. If you don't hit her then how does she have all of these bruises?" The police officer asked.

Dean tried to make up an excuse, even though he had just been watched hurting her. "She's clumsy. She falls over all the time! Tell them Keely!"

Keely just shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't manipulate me into saying what you want me to say. And I hope you get a really long sentence."

"You!" Dean said, spitting Phil. "This is all your fault. And I'll be back to get you. I'll be back!"

Then the man was led out of the hospital, and Keely looked out the window to see him get pushed into a police car, and be driven away. Then she broke down in tears, and cried into Phil's shoulder as he hugged her. "It's okay Keels. I promise you. From now on, everything will be okay."

**Okay, two more chapters. I changed the scene that Phil saw in the Giggle, like a tiny bit. Not much though. **

**And no more depressing-ness. For definite now. **

**Three updates in one day! And maybe even another. I have no life at all…oh well, make up for me having no life, by reviewing!**


	14. Answering the unanswered

**_It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you_**

Keely sat outside the police station with Phil, both of them sitting under the porch to protect them from the rain. Keely had just been in for questioning, and it looked like Dean was going to be put away for a while. Not forever. But at least he would get what he deserved.

"Keels…" Phil said, trying to convince her to talk to him. He had so many unanswered questions.

Keely looked at Phil, and then looked back down at her hands. "I knew you'd want to know all about why I did it. You were always asking questions like that back in high school. Look, I still don't particularly want to talk about it. But I guess, if it's to you. You always seemed to make things better. So, shoot. Ask me the questions and I won't tell you no lies."

"Why did you get involved with him in the first place?" Phil asked, trying not to sound rude.

Keely sighed. "I got involved with him, because you had been gone for about a year, and he came along, and…I don't know. He just, was so unlike you in so many ways. And I thought that if I got involved with somebody it would ease the pain a bit. He didn't hit me at first. He was charming, and nice. I never fully loved him, but I didn't think that would matter. But then, about two years after I met him, he began to hit me. It got worse as the years went on. But before last night, he'd never knocked me unconscious. And before last week he had never stabbed me."

"But when he started hitting you, why didn't you leave him?" Phil asked.

Keely looked at him, and he saw that her eyes were full of tears. "Because he would hurt me more. If he found me, then he'd hit me for trying to escape. I didn't have anyone to protect me. You had gone, and I didn't want to be alone anymore. I couldn't face being alone."

"You changed Keely. You changed so much. Why?" Phil said, sympathetically. He took her hand.

"I changed because I had to. Standing out would anger Dean. I couldn't do it. Standing out would draw attention to me, and if anyone found out, Dean promised to kill me. I didn't want to change. But you leaving forced me to change, even if only slightly, and then, I couldn't bring myself to change back," Keely sobbed.

Phil sighed. If he hadn't left, maybe she would be fine. No. If he hadn't left, she would have been fine. She wouldn't have ever even talked to Dean. "I feel really guilty…"

"Phil. You saved my life tonight. And you came back to me when you knew I was in danger. You weren't the one beating me up every chance you got. You have no reason to feel guilty. I should feel guilty for having to make you give up everything. You gave up your family, your other life. Just for me," Keely said, her eyes welling up again. "Can I ask you some questions now?"

Phil just nodded.

"Why did you look? At my life?" Keely asked, wiping away the tears. "Not that I didn't want you to. I mean, in doing so, you probably saved my life. But why?"

Phil took a deep breath. "Because. Well, because I loved you Keely. Right from the moment I first saw you, I felt something there. And I couldn't believe my luck when we became best friends, and you accepted me for who I was, and slowly but surely, we both began to feel what we thought was love. Didn't we?"

Keely nodded, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"And then Dad fixed the time machine. And then we had gone. I had to say goodbye to you. And that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. So I looked you up. To see how your life was. If you were happy, then I would try to be happy too. If you were sad, then I would be forever sad. I can't explain what made me do it, better than, love made me look at the Giggle," Phil said. "Did that answer your question?"

Keely nodded. "But there's something else," she choked. "Why me? Why would you love me, when you could have had any girl at that school? I'm useless, and worthless. Why would you love me?"

Phil reached out and touched Keely's cheek. "You're not useless and worthless. You're priceless, and indescribable. You're perfect just being you. And that's why I love you."

"Thank you," Keely whispered, and hugged Phil.

It was all going to work out fine.

**Okay, there is one more chapter, which will be up today, because I have nothing to do today either. I'm debating about writing a sequel, but I might not, because I really need ideas to be able to do that, and there is only so much whacking-your-head-on-the-table-to-get-the-ideas-out that you can do, before you need medical attention. **


	15. Beginning of the end

**_Insane what love can do_**

_**That keeps me coming back to you**_

_**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**_

_**Now I'm standing on my own**_

_**Alone**_

"Come on, I'll take you home," Phil said, after about ten minutes of hugging on the front steps of the police station.

Keely looked at him. "Where are you staying?"

"Well, I thought I'd get a room in a hotel or something. I'll be fine," Phil said.

Keely shook her head. "Stay with me. Please. What if they drop the charges on him? And then he comes back. He'll kill me Phil. Please stay with me."

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to stay in your house then. Look, I've got the Wizrd. Let's got to your Mom's. She was ecstatic to see me. And she wants to see you. When was the last time you visited?" Phil asked her.

Keely sniffed. "I ring her all the time. But Dean is on the extension. I saw her about a year ago. Dean banned me from seeing her in case I told her."

"So, let's go and see her. You'll need to tell her the wedding's off as well, won't you?" Phil said.

Keely smiled at him. "Okay. But can we drop back at my house to get some stuff?"

"Sure," Phil said, smiling.

* * *

They got to Keely's house, and she ran inside quickly. Heading up to her bedroom, which had been abandoned by all police investigators, she pulled a couple of outfits that she had never had the courage to wear with Dean around out of her closet. Bundling them in a suitcase, with her toothbrush and her hairbrush, she sat on the bed and looked around.

This was the house that had inhabited her when she was forever miserable. There were no happy memories in this house.

She reached under her bed, and pulled out the box with all the photos of Phil.

Flicking through them, just as she had done so many times before, she smiled. Then she got up, and looked out of the window, where Phil was standing, leaning against his car. Seeing her looking at him, he waved. She smiled, properly, and waved back.

Putting the box of photos backon her bed, she looked around the room one last time.

Her eyes hovered on the box of memories, but she turned away and ran back down the stairs.

She didn't need the memories anymore, she thought, as she ran back out to where Phil was standing. She had the real thing.

* * *

Dean sat in the court, facing a very different Keely. She had her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders, and was wearing a t-shirt with a flowered tank-top over it. She wasn't afraid to be herself anymore.

He watched as she laughed at something her boyfriend said. He hated that guy. He had taken Keely away from him. He was the reason that he was sitting in this court.

The jury re-entered the room, and he watched Keely as she turned her attention away from her boyfriend, and to the verdict.

"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty of domestic violence?" the judge asked, in his very formal voice.

Dean sneered. They couldn't possible find him…

"Guilty," said someone in the jury.

Keely hugged her boyfriend. Dean watched them, infuriated. They might have won this time, but next time, they wouldn't be so lucky.

Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow hadn't seen the last of him.

**I am so evil…ha ha! You have to wait for the next story now. If I decide to do one…mwah-ha-ha! cough **

**Sorry, bad at the evil laugh…**

**The song was Unbelievable by Kaci Brown. **


End file.
